


Returning Home

by Ellaxkit



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaxkit/pseuds/Ellaxkit
Summary: King Kit and Queen Ella have settled beautifully into married life and their duties as a royal couple. An unexpected visitor returns to the small kingdom which puts Kit on edge.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Are you certain?" The king's voice was stern, his face tense as he tried to consider the situation unfolding in front of him.

"No your grace," the Captain spoke quickly, "But the Queen's house staff are pleading that this is indeed her father."

His majesty King regiment Christopher walked speedily through the halls of the palace with the Captain, the Grand Duke and other advisors flanking his sides. The thoughts running through his head are firstly his Queen, what could this man want now for all this time he has been absent- dead- in her life and appear only now that she is royalty and secondly that in her condition she is not to be disturbed with imposters and false hope.

On their way to the throne room he spied out of the corner of his eye Penelope one of the Queen's most trusted Lady in waiting causing him to stop. The King whilst attempting to show composure let his stressed state loose when he all too sternly called out, "Penelope!" so much so that it caused the Lady to jump. Upon recognizing where the voice was coming from she dipped quickly into a deep curtsy, "Your Majesty," she kept her head bowed.

Trying to lighten his voice he smiled, "Where is my Queen?"

Penelope's shoulders pulled back and she lifted her eyes up to him, "She is in the library your grace, shall I retriever her-"

Interrupting the thought, Kit turned to his new Captain, "Please Captain will you ensure she is not disturbed?" Captain of the Guard Damian nodded his head, "After you M'lady." He gestured his hand in the direction of the Library.

"A wise idea," The newly appointed Grand duke (and the former Captain) spoke as they continued their brisk walk.

Ella's father did not know what to think at this present moment. He had thought of nothing but Ella in the time he was away. He envisioned he had much explaining to do; his tale was of near death, kidnapping and slavery upon a thieving ship to the far edges of the world. It had taken nearly five years to return to the small kingdom and time had not been fair for he was nearly unrecognizable with his worn face and appearance. Nonetheless his mind rambled at what he was going to say, what would she look like? Would she have wedded by now, what of the rest of her family? After stepping off onto the docks he noted that little had changed.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

He acquired transport down south into the forest where Ella's family home laid. It wasn't too long before the picturesque chateau appeared amongst the trees, it looked as grand as the day he left, - perhaps even grander with the population of flowers blooming- the memories flooding back of his Ella wishing him good-bye. He thanked the kind man for the ride before turning back to the house.

He felt like a guest or more so a stranger as he walked up the pebbled path. He smiled at the sound of life filling the house he cherished. He raised his hand up and knocked on the door, when it opened he was greeted by Miss Fern, "Can I help you sir?" she gave one look up and down at him before the shock drew across her face. Miss Fern's eyes grew wide, the audible noises she made were nonsense as she tried to draw conclusions. "Mister Beaumont?"

The smile on his face was obviously that of Ella's late father, "Yes, I can't possible being to explain but please can I come in?"

Miss Fern didn't make another sound but her eyes never left the sight of him as if he wasn't real. As she seated him in the parlor she quickly backed out and ran down to the back of the house where Famer John was bringing in goods from the market to the kitchen. "I believe that is everything, let me just grab the daises you asked for and I shall be off- what's wrong Miss Fern?" John's face was deep with concern.

In a very hushed voice she spoke, "You need to come into the front room, I-I can't believe it!" She was certain she was delusional. What would her Majesty Queen Ella think?

Ella's father had waited for nearly five years to see his daughter again, but this day by far felt the longest and the half an hour he waited in the throne room felt like a decade. All his thoughts were jumbled; Farmer John and Miss Fern were almost speechless but when they did their best to him of how Ella married the Prince – now King - nearly two years ago. Now he had no doubts that Ella was worthy of her status, of course the story of how she became to the attention of the King was one he wanted to hear.

He sucked in a breath of air as the side doors were pulled abruptly open by the two appointed guards. What he presumed was the King entered the room with an entourage of noblemen flanking him. His majesty wore a noble blue jack with gold embellishments and the signature sash of royalty including a crested ornament. Without paying much attention to the man in front of him Kit placed himself on his throne before addressing the man in front of him.

"Speak Sir, what is your business?" Kit was stern in an attempt to hide his true emotions. Kit knew that man was here to see his daughter, his Queen, but what were his true intentions if the man in front of him was speaking true.

Before Master Beaumont could speak Farmer John came forward, "Your Majesty," he bowed, looking over his shoulder he directed Ella's father to do the same, Miss Fern Curtsied. "You may rise." Kit instructed. John was not nervous to meet the King as he has been in the company of both his Majesty and the Queen, but he himself could not believe he was presenting her thought to be deceased father.

"Your Majesty, Miss Fern and I have brought forward to prove the validity of this man's claim to being our Queen's Father, whom I once believed to be dead. As you can see we are all wrong."

Kit was well versed in hiding his emotions, "His that whom you claim to be? The Queen's father?" However Kit could not help but let a smile creep over his face and with a small laugh, "Why have you only decided now to make an appearance?"

Master Beaumont was trying to make a decision as to whether or not he liked this man. There must be some reason as to why his Ella would have married him, then again things have quite possibly changed including it appears, his daughter.

"It's a long story your majesty-" He begun,

"Then please alleviate us of the details, what is your intentions on meeting with your Queen." Whilst his Majesty trusted the two staff that kept keep of Ella's beloved childhood home, he couldn't be too careful with her safety. Perhaps there is a reason why she believes him to be gone, is there something she hasn't spoken of?

The Grand duke was curious has to his Majesty's behaviour; he has never been harsh or spoken in an abrupt tone to any civilian in his kingdom. Unfortunately this man could potentially hurt the thing his King loved the most in this world, Ella.

"That was beautiful Lily, thank your for reading that aloud for us." Ella's voice was musical; it brought a light to any room. The Queen and her maidens had position themselves across the various lounges and seating options in the library. Ella had perched herself along a chase a pillow propping her back up, whilst un-ladylike or should I say un-Queen like, no one could tisk at her attempt at being comfortable. Considering this was her fifth month of being with Kit's child.

Ella had not noticed Penelope's return with the Captain whom had positioned himself in the doorway of the room. She was use to the company of many in the palace, she was only ever alone when with Kit in their Chambers – if you could call then even alone.

Unbeknownst to Ella, her father was in the very same palace and being grilled by her husband as to whether or not he deserved a presence with the Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

This was possibly the most difficult decision Kit had come across, for whenever he had hesitation on how to progress fairly and with justice he would simply turn his head to the left for further counsel with his Queen. Today however, he was going to have to make this decision on his own. He felt that he was too emotionally invested at this point; his thoughts were clouded with worry. 

Ella’s father began to take notes on his -technically speaking- son-in-law. His Majesty was a young King in his Mid-twenties or so and a good-looking man, but it was hard to see past the regality, his stiff apparel and the formal tone in his voice. Of course this was all the grooming of a King which no doubt had been instilled in him from a young age. He wondered who exactly was the man his daughter fell in love with, for he could not see a world in which Ella would not marry for love. He had to see her, just to be sure. 

“Your Majesty,” he pleaded, “I have spent nearly half a decade surviving just so I may return to my daughter.” Master Beaumont was truly speaking from the heart, for all he had wanted to see the moment he saw the kingdom’s land was his daughter’s face. 

Kit had bowed his head, staring at his fidgeting hands - playing with its signet ring. Even his advisor who could not comment on such a matter felt deeply for the man’s words. He believed in this moment that the only way to move forward was for Ella to decide whether or not she wanted to see her father. He had to tell her somehow, carefully and most importantly in private for he did not know how such news would react. 

When he finally lifted his head up he spoke, “Very well,” Kit’s voice full of authority. The man’s face lite up at the confirmation, “Thank you-“   
Kit raised his hand to pause the man’s words, “but lend me some time to properly assess the situation with her Majesty. After all we are merely men making decisions on her behalf.” Kit looked amongst his entourage of advisors, all-nodding with respect to the decision. 

Her father nodded too, the King’s words sat at the forefront of his mind. He had just received a glimpse on how there relationship worked, perhaps more balanced than he originally imagined when the King entered the throne room without her. 

The King stood up, “May I suggest you return to your former residence with Farmer John and Miss Fern.” They respectively bowed and curtsied to his Majesty, as did Master Beaumont despite his confusion, which no doubt was drawn across his face. For you see Kit never provided clarity as to perhaps when this meeting might occur, for in all honesty he did not know himself. 

As the doors closed behind him, Kit ran his fingers through his hair and let out an audible sigh. “You’ll know what to do once you see her.” The Grand Duke reassured him and he knew he was right. What did he have to be afraid of? 

\-----------

It was much later that same evening and the royal couple had retired after their supper to their private chambers. This evening appeared like any other, with Ella encapsulated in another book on the settee and Kit sitting over his desk looking over some final letters before sending them in the morning. Ella knew that she couldn’t pry him away from these duties but she appreciated his proximity and despite the lack of noise it did not mean they sat in silence. A simple turn of a page or papers, their breathing or muttered sighs would keep them reminded of their significant other. All was well. Well according to Ella. Whilst she knew that Kit was mulling something over she trusted him to speak if he wanted to, besides she was almost finished with this book.

Ella, however could sense that Kit was keeping something from her the moment he started to pace. Eventually he settled into a lean against the fireplace mantle, staring off into its embers. She pretended to not notice but out of the corner of her eye she did appreciate his brooding face. Ella folded the book closed and let it perch on her belly. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Kit turned to look at his beautiful wife’s face hoping the words would just come to him. He closed his mouth when nothing came out she saw the panic in his eyes. Ella’s face grew with concern and she rose to stand in front of her husband. Their hands reached out for each other as they came to embrace. Kit delicately cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. His hands moved down to her waist as their bodies pressed against each other, her growing bump made this even more difficult. They pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads on one another. 

Ella drew in a large breath, “You need to tell me.”

Kit sighed, “I think you need to sit down.”

\-----------

Her tiara, a finishing touch added by her handmaiden Alice, “There you go miss.” It had been specially brought from the royal family’s collection for Ella, amongst other precious jewels his Majesty thought she would appreciate. 

“Thank you.” Ella softly spoke; her eyes gazed to the doorway, anticipating Kit to enter the room. She looked up at herself in the mirror and took in a deep breath. Her curled hair was swept back into a low bun allowing a few stray hairs to cascade towards her face. Kit only ever wore the King’s crown during their coronation, but he enjoyed the sight of his Queen in such ornaments. Her tiara had sapphire gems hung beneath archways of diamonds and white gold, complimenting the royal families’ house colours. Her dress was a pale blue off the shoulder piece especially made to compliment her changing body with the thick embroidered fabric emphasising her condition. Her eyes gazed down as she laid both hands on her abdomen, before the door clicking open pulled her attention. 

Kit entered in a fine blue dress coat along with his royal embellishments of broaches pinned against his sash. Only on special occasions did they don the attire and it took Ella’s breath away whenever he dressed so, as it was reminiscent of their wedding day. 

A smiled beamed across his face and Ella returned one equally as stunned. He took her hand and bent down to her seated form to kiss it, “You look beautiful.” Kit said, he always made her blush even to this day. As she stood he placed a firm hand on her back to support her, Ella knew that she was very capable of moving on her own but she knew how much it meant to Kit that she was comfortable and to complain of his touch...she couldn’t bare to think of it. 

There was often talk about how well they suited each other, it was impossible for anyone to not notice the way they walked together, hand in hand, with the not so secret glances in each other’s direction which when caught produced smiles of worship. They were still newly weds after all, however they were to be known to have never grown out of loving each other. Kit led his bride through the halls holding her hand up in a gentlemanly manner. As they approach the throne room they both paused, Kit felt Ella’s hand squeeze his, their eyes turned to each other. Kit watched her, waiting for approval. She took in a deep breath and nodded. 

\-----------

Master Beaumont felt like he had been awake for an entire day, rising before the crack of dawn as he woke in a fright being unaccustomed to his surroundings. He was softly reassured by his late wife’s presence in the home they once shared and whilst there was obvious differences in décor and the people inside, the memories were certainly vivid. They kept him from returning to sleep. 

It was just before breakfast a messenger from the castle arrived to announce an audience with the Queen was scheduled for this morning before noon. Ella’s father could not help but think wondrous things of his daughter, Queen of this Kingdom. He had made sure to acquire new clothes for such an occasion in an effort to scrub up. 

He stood inside the room somewhat thirty paces from the front of the room as per the guards instructions (A considerable few meters further than the day prior). Again waiting as he did the day prior, it seemed that royalty waited for no one. Not long after the thought passed in his head, the guards opened the side doors and his Majesty and Queen entered the room. 

His daughter was a vision, encapsulated in satin and fine jewelry fit for the most prestigious of people. Master Beaumont had no doubts she belonged in such things but he was her father and was expected to think so. He sucked in a deep breath, savoring the moment he had waited for. 

Ella could not believe the man standing here in front of her, was indeed her father. She paused mere meters in the doorway causing immediate concern from Kit and the surround guards. He had swapped hands to support her back. “Ella dear are you alright?” she could hear him only faintly say in her ear. Ella turned to her husband and reassured him with a smile so infectious he caught it too. They continued their walk together but opposed to attending their thrones they made a fast pace to the center of the room. 

As over joyed as he was, Ella’s father was not one to forget how to greet royalty. He began a deep bow, “Oh Father it’s me,” Ella spoke. As he stood up he was engulfed by her arms the same way she did when he returned home from his travels. They spoke quickly and over joyed, “How?” seemed to be the common word for the conversation. They laughed when they couldn’t agree on who was to speak, each providing constant interruptions. They stepped back and held each other at arms reach to get a better look at each other. It was then that Kit learned whom she had gotten her smile from. Everyone took in a big sigh of relief - including the advisors but Kit especially- that the stress of this meeting was gone. 

Ella whom was very aware of her husband’s presence took a step back towards him, wrapping her arm and hand around his.   
“Father I believe you have met the King, but...” she paused, looking up towards Kit in adoration, “I don’t think you have met my husband.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Father I believe you have met the King, but...” she paused, looking up towards Kit in adoration, “I don’t think you have met my husband.”

\-------------------

Kit paused thoughtfully to consider the most diplomatic words, “It is not in the best interest of the crown to contact the Lady Tremaine and her daughters.” 

They were seated in his Majesty’s office whom was behind his desk consumed with today’s pressing matters. His gaze never lifted from the articles in from of him, far few things could, even his Queen struggled to pull him away at times. Master Beaumont on the other side sat conflicted, he had heard the stories but couldn’t comprehend how they were punished so. Of course word had spread of his arrival in the Kingdom and being the Queen’s father no less certainly created gossip amongst the other neighboring towns and villages. 

Lady Tremaine’s letter to her husband – if you could even call him that - was full of heartache and sorrow for she had no means of marriage for their two dagughters or future prosperity in their current condition. 

“Your Grace,” He implored, standing to his feet. He was an honorable man after all. 

Knowing that this matter was not going to rest, Kit turned his gaze upwards and firmly spoke, “Forgive me I don’t believe you heard me before, it is in the best interest of the Queen to cease any communication with the Tremaines. Whilst we are speaking on the matter I strongly suggest- no command that you don’t not press this matter or discuss the situation with her.” 

Ella’s father bowed his head in agreement- despite his true thoughts. 

Kit happy with the response, “Good, if you don’t have anything further I must attend to these urgently.” 

\-------------------

“I love the gardens, they have such fond memories.” Ella smiled to the ground. Kit and her often took walks in the garden when they wanted time to speak with each other. Now she got to share it with her Father – whilst her ladies in waiting trailed behind them. 

“It would be hard not to see the beauty here, what with so many people working for its up keep.” He tried to add to their small talk. The two were having difficulty reconnecting after all this time and whilst Ella enjoyed his company she couldn’t help but feel there was something he was keeping. The way he quizzingly stared at her, his eyes filled with concern. She was not the only person to notice. 

As they walked Ella had placed her hands over her belly for support – a motherly instinct. They stopped in the center square on a bench near the fountain whilst the other ladies sat themselves down for this afternoon’s past time. When she looked up her father bore the same somber face she predicted, “Something is worrying you, but you don’t need to be afraid.” She spoke softly and gently placed a hand over his before squeezing it in reassurance.  
There were many people around Ella, there always was. Whether it was her handmaidens, ladies in waiting, palace guards and even his Majesty. He felt as though he could never speak with her honestly or more importantly allow her to speak without the prying eyes of the people. 

He too embraced her hand and smiled thoughtfully at his daughter, who face shone brighter than the sun. Of course how could any King not love a face as her’s. He spoke softly, “Are you happy here?” 

Ella took in a big breath of air her eyes grew wide before shaking her head trying to distill the words from her head. She looked back at him with all seriousness, “I am the happiest I have ever been, it may be difficult to see in these circumstances however Kit and I are strong. You need not to worry about us.” She softened her expression into a smile of reassurance. 

He nodded and unsure how to respond said the first thing to come from his mouth, “How- what do you see...or um...why or how did-“

Ella giggled, “His Majesty is particularly a busy person however he is a fair and just King, he knows that courage and kindness is all we need to be well. He has endless love for me as I do him.” He smiled at the words echoed from her Mother. Ella blushed at the thought of her husband and that her Father of all people would question their daughter’s marriage to the King. 

“Your Majesty,” Ella shaken out of her thoughts by young Lady Claire whom was curtsying before her, “Yes Lady Claire,” Ella smiled. 

The lady extended an arm out with a small note, “It’s from His Majesty your Grace, whilst he is aware of your Father’s visit its imperative he speaks with you.” The tone in her voice would cause concern for any other person, however Ella knew her husband too well that he would not cause distress in her condition. She smiled down at the note without opening it before rising from the bench. Both the Lady and her Father offered her assistance but she waved them off. 

“Can I trust you will be fine on your own until this afternoon’s gathering?” Ella asked, 

“Of course it must be important if his Majesty needed you. Would you like me to escort you?” He offered. 

Ella politely declined, as it felt odd given the current circumstances to have her father deliver her to the Royal Chambers. She certainly didn’t want to protrude the wrong ideas however right they were. 

\-------------------

Ella heading towards the Royal Apartments whilst by herself she was not alone. She passed many stationary guards, servants all who produced the standard acknowledgement of the Queen’s presence. Ella had many months ago learned that despite her objection to the idea of people serving her, it was their job and it was important to uphold the prestigious title amongst all of its traditions. However that did not mean she could not be humble and kind spirited to those who made her life comfortable. 

When she finally reached their chambers she had only just walked in the doorway before she was in Kit’s embrace. Their foreheads met and softly against her lips he asked, “How is my Queen today?” 

She moved her hands up to his chest and looked up with doey eyes that melted in his pools of blue. Without responding to his question she broke the gap between them with soft lips. He moved his hand to cup her face as he moved his lips to her jaw she gasped and leant into him. Breathless she asked, “What was the important matter which we were to speak about?”

Against her neck his hot breath mumbled against her skin, “You didn’t read the note?” He sucked hard against her neck before meeting his lips back to hers. With their hands moving across each others bodies, she pulled apart to speak “Why Mister Kit would I read a blank piece of parchment?” They smiled and together laughed for this was hardly out of the ordinary for the newly weds to invent private meetings with each other. 

They hurried out of their now all of a sudden too tight clothes. He perfectly pulled the intricate strings of her dress letting it drop to the floor whilst she un-tied the tedious buttons of his dress jacket he firmly lowered his hands down to her rear. He was separated from her flesh by the simple silk of her chemise, erupting a carnal noise from within his chest. Ella produced a devious smile and bit her lip whilst she freed him of the damned coat. His shirt was pulled over his head as Ella pushed him into the closest surface- the chaise would do. Their lips moved together and limbs entangled despite the small bump protruding between them. Kit of course couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure you are comfortable?” Ella rolled her eyes and immediate returned to their assault upon one another, she huffed and with a sigh said, “I’m already uncomfortable just fix it.” 

She made quick haste at unbuttoning his pants before slowly lowering herself down on top of him. Both eliciting a hiss at the warmth of each other, their foreheads pressed as they drew shaky breaths that mimicked the rhythm shared between them. Ella rolled her hips back and fourth with Kit’s hands firmly gripping her hips, building intensity until the pair crashed together in pure bliss. Their hands pulled each other into a passionate kiss before Ella unjusted herself to lie upon him. 

As their breathing subsided to a normal pace, Ella asked, “How is my King’s day?” 

Kit grinned down at his wife, “Better now that you’re in it.” Kissing her forehead with earnest, he knew how much time he had taken to his duties. Some days he would barely make it out of his council chambers to even run into his Queen in the halls- this was always an adorable site to be seen by anyone passing through. Today was an exception; he had been worrying about his Queen and concluded that he was not in the right mind to be making decisions. 

His hands laid down to rest upon their child that grew in her belly. She joined him and laced their fingers, all of time was still and all the cares in the world ceased to exist at this present. “You’re going to be a wonderful Father Kit.” She whispered. 

He certainly hoped he could live up to her words just knowing how kind and courageous this baby’s Mother would be.


	4. Chapter 4

There seemed to be an endless stream of servants and handmaidens entering into Ella’s quarters, which was reminiscent of her wedding day. The thought of which evicted a large sigh and beaming smile across her face. Tonight marked an important event for many in their Kingdom, for exactly one year ago was the same ball where King Kit- then Prince- threw the doors open to all in the land to attend in hopes of finding his mystery girl. A night no one could forget, including the stunning young maiden who turned the head of his Majesty whom he subsequently made his Queen. 

It was a fairytale and no doubt many grand connections were made amongst those who attended and marriages ensued across the neighboring Kingdoms. Many were excited to see the King and Queen and wondered if they would take the first dance as they did the year before – despite Ella’s obvious condition they were hopeful. 

The ladies primed and attempted to improve upon her perfection before Ella felt a sudden stillness around her. She turned around to see her Kit standing in the doorway, his face full of awe and a smile that was full to his cheeks. Ella stood and walked to the middle of the room to meet him, their hands stretched out to grasp each other. “You look beautiful,” he said, breaking the silence. 

“And you just has charming as the day we first met,” Ella’s eyes shone with adornment. Without breaking their gaze Kit raised her hand to his lips and kissed her before turning his body to place it under his arm, “Are you ready my Queen?” She gave a gentle nod before the two left the room, still smitten. 

\---------------------

The Royal couple took their place seated on the balcony to watch their guests arrive. Kit gave acknowledgement to the nobility, some of who were friends and close allies they would greet more intimately later. It was hard to not notice the vulgar and obtuse colours of the Tremaine daughters, escorted by Ella’s Father. She had felt it would be unfair to keep them from such an important affair but despite her thoughts she still reached a hand out towards Kit who took it and squeezed in reassurance. He knew Ella held a brave face, she was courageous after all and with him by her side nothing could hurt her. Besides surely they would behave given the circumstances. 

Kit acknowledge that this was her choosing however it should not have come to her attention and this disobedience would not be forgotten. 

The people parted allowing their beloved King and his Queen onto the dance floor to begin the night’s festivities. Ella was dressed in a beautifully fitted champagne coloured gown with gold embroidery across every inch of the fabric. Kit wore a red coat along with the royal regalia he would wear to such a prestigious event. 

Off to the side of the room stood Master Beaumont watching his beautiful daughter twirl in front of their guests. 

“You don’t see it do you?” A voice perked next to him. He jumped as he had not heard anyone approach, “I beg your pardon?” he sounded startled.  
Next to him was no other than Ella’s Fairy God Mother- of course he didn’t know that. 

“An old friend,” she smiled. Today she downed a shimmery pink gown that elicited stardust as she moved. “I helped her get to the ball.” She lifted her chin to see over the crowd. 

Perplexed he turned to ask her a question before she hushed him, “Shh... something very important is about to happen.” With a wave of her wand the colours around them melted into another hue, a step back in time visualized in front of him. Not much had changed in the twelve months since the previous ball except the two people captivated by each other’s presence. 

“Is that?”

“Yes,” she cut him off, “and her Prince Charming- I mean Prince Kit- or Christopher, Prince Christopher, now King you get the picture.” She rambled. “They make a gorgeous couple, couldn’t have done it better myself except I helped... a little.” 

The gold and red tones of the pair’s attire had transformed into that of their first dance, the iconic blue gown created waves of fabric with each turn and lift of movement. Despite their best efforts it was clear they had deep emotions for each other, their nervous smiles and gasps at each others touch was hardly a secret amongst the spectators. 

As the dance ended the two bowed, Ella’s heart pounding in her chest for she had just danced with the Prince however more importantly Mister Kit. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Her Father asked.

“Well you are quite possibly the only person to not know the story of Cinderella. A fair maiden of the kingdom, who captured the young Prince’s heart with her spirit, her goodness.”

“Of course anyone would love Ella,” He whispered. 

Fairy God Mother said, “Your getting it all wrong of course Ella is lovely, I’m here to show you how much he means to her.” 

In almost an instant the mirage disappeared and the blue tulle flowed into an equally magnificent gold again. There it was, the same smile if not greater and the shine her eyes that were complimented by her uplifted rosy cheeks. His Majesty lead them off the floor to provide Ella some rest. He could see her breathing was becoming a little shallow; however fine she was he insisted that one dance was plenty for the people. 

Beaumont watched as they retreated and when he turned to ask her Fairy God Mother how she was going to show him she had vanished as quickly as she came.  
Confused was an understatement, however his two-step daughters pulled him out of his thoughts, they were bickering over who was going to say what when they met with their Majesties.

“Girls, girls it’s alright,” he approached raising his arms to settle them. “We may not even have an audience with them tonight, I wouldn’t be too concerned.”

The pair tried to hide their disappointment but understood. 

“Best behaviour,” they whispered to each other. It was an echo of their own mother’s words otherwise their plan was not going to work. 

\---------------------

Through out the evening Kit and Ella made company with the visiting nobility to strengthen their alliances and open new opportunities for their Kingdom. Many found the King to be wise for his age and his bride as charming as her reputation perceived. They truly made a lovely pair of rulers. 

It was much later in the evening when many of the visitors were either enjoying themselves on the dance floor or in the grounds of their beautiful garden (or perhaps enjoying the refreshments). Ella sensed a lull in important acquaintances seeking their audience and requested her Father to make his presence to them. 

“Just the Master Beaumont.” Kit added to the Grand Duke. Ella had forgotten about her stepsister’s visit and took his hand, “Thank you,” she said softly. She wouldn’t know what to do without him; his thoughtfulness was beyond her. 

It wasn’t long before Ella’s Father joined them on the balcony with a bow. The awkwardness was very apparent however she couldn’t show such affections in court or really any public appearance. 

“How are you enjoying tonight’s festivities?” Ella asked, breaking the silence. 

“Wonderful, you certainly know how to treat your guests.” He replied promptly. 

Ella let out a small laugh; “We do our best to show our affections for the people.” She looked over at Kit as he reassuringly squeezed her hand. 

Ella brushed her hand over her stomach nervously with the other hand. She was nearing her seven-month mark of pregnancy and was as radiant as ever however Kit saw this as a way to excuse themselves from the festivities. 

“I believe it is time we retire,” He said concerned. 

“Of course you must get your rest before you’ll likely have none at all.” Beaumont chuckled heartily, “I remember Ella was particularly hard to sooth back to sleep, once she was a awake it was hard to peel her away from the world.” 

The thought of baby Ella produced a smile to Kit’s face and he laughed too. Ella smiled at her two men-finally- sharing something together. She was hopeful, perhaps things didn’t have to be so difficult between them. 

Kit assisted Ella to her feet placing a hand on her back, “Please, enjoy the rest of your evening Father.” He gave a soft bow of head to the pair as the departed behind a secret door he of course had not noticed before. 

“Show you how much he means to her.” The words echoed in his thoughts for the remainder of the evening and in the carriage ride back to the chateau.


	5. Chapter 5

Their Majesties sat around the breakfast table in the informal dinning room adjacent to the Kitchen. They made habit of this space because the morning sun spilled its warmth into the room, it seemed like a perfect place to be content in each other’s presence. The causation of Ella’s smile was Kit slipping his hand into hers on the table without such a glance from the morning report in his hand. 

He sat the parchment down and looked thoughtfully at Ella, his eyebrow furrowed, Ella feeling his peered up from her tea; she had seen this look before, “What’s wrong?”

Kit laughed and shook his head, “I don’t believe I ever asked you.” He broadly smiled. 

Ella confused, looked for every possible explanation for his outburst, “Asked what?”

He took her hand up to his lips and kissed it, “ To marry me.” Ella let out a melodic laugh at the sudden realisation. She had to put her tea down before placing her hand over her now almost full term belly. “I think it’s a little late for that Kit.” 

“I guess your right. You always are.” He didn’t let go of her hand. 

Ella was hosting a High Tea today in the garden before she was to begin her lie in, preparing for the baby’s birth. She had been gracious with the invitations and even extended it to her Step-Sisters to join the festivities. However this was only because she heard one of Kit’s advisors had a brief encounter with Anastasia at the ball, and Ella being the hopeless romantic thought another chance meeting would be wonderful. She had come to terms with her previous anxiety over their presence for they could not harm her anymore and loved ones surrounded her today. 

The sun had peaked in the afternoon over this lovely autumn day. Canvas tents had been erected to shield the ladies from the heat and a tremendous amount of cakes, sweets and sandwiches sat on the round tables where chatter ensued. Ella was having a lovely afternoon spending it with those she had not seen for so long. Some of the people who were staff at Ella’s childhood home were employed by the palace many years ago and today were relieved of their duties to spend it with her. Kit knew the importance of today and being surrounded by other women, as much as he wished to be with her it was important she could be seen as the strong Queen she is without the presence of the King. Not that she had to prove herself, the Kingdom was enthralled with the notion of love and their marriage brought the people closer to the crown. 

Ella took a more relaxed appearance today choosing a lilac day dress with flower embroidery along the bodice and an off shoulder sleeve. Her ladies had let her hair fall in loose waves and braided her hair into a crown a top her head, she wore her dainty flower tiara as customary. 

Eventually the ladies had dispersed from the tables to mingle and chat amongst themselves over various topics both political and nonsensical. Drizella and Anastasia paid thanks to her majesty for the invitation, “Thank you for kindly thinking of us,” Drizella said with a small curtsy. “Yes it has been a lovely afternoon” Anastasia trailed off. She became utterly distracted by the gentlemen walking to the space. One of which was his Majesty and the other was James whom she remember speaking to at the ball. 

Ella looked up at Kit’s face as he slid a hand across her back and under her hand perched on her hip. “How are you today your Majesty?” she asked, eyes sparkling Kit couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face, “Very well, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Very much,” Ella said. Their conversations whilst in public was brief it actually spoke a thousand words between them. Perhaps this was the reason, Ella believed that this was the root of the problem regarding her Father’s concern, but she wouldn’t let it bother her today.   
“Would you care to take a stroll through the gardens?” Kit asked. Ella knew what he was doing; she smiled and nodded before taking his outstretched hand. “It’s a very wonderful thing you are doing.” Ella whispered.   
“As much as I love romantic chance meetings I understand the frustration and thoughts that consumed me after the day I met you in the forest.” 

Anastasia gladly took James’ invitation to the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

It was simply a waiting game, one both extremely painful for Ella and agonizing for Kit as she grimaced with each passing contraction. Kit held her hand as she gripped his  
She said shakily through sharp breaths, “I don’t think I can do this.”  
“You’re wrong, you are doing a great job, love. I know you’re strong and this baby is going to love you no matter what.” He kissed her forehead before another wave of pain washed over her. 

Ella chose to stand at the edge of their bed gently rocking through the pain as it crossed over her stomach. There had been false labour pains in the past few days. It was some time later when the pair decided that their child was actually to be born hat they called for the midwife to attend their chambers. This promptly resulted in Kit being removed from the room.

He felt no desire to return to sleep in one of the many spare rooms, so he wandered the halls in his velvet blue robe. He attempted to busy himself in the library however every book he settled upon was one of Ella’s favourite and he couldn’t help but remember the words in the sound of her voice. He took upon pacing near their chambers but when he could no longer bear the sound of her pain he found himself mulling his thoughts over a class of brandy in his study. The fire had been stoked to a thunderous flame where upon Kit watched the embers rise and dissipate. 

He barely drank the liquid in his glass, if anything it was merely a distraction than a form of amusement, perhaps a relaxant. It was in this time he felt the most loneliness or helpless as King, for nothing in his power could protect her. He wondered if the absence of his father both alive and in death would affect his ability to be one. Now his Father was anything but absent, but as a King the balance between duty and family was skewed to serve the first. Whilst he had kept a brave face for most of the year he was in this moment filled with mixed emotions. What he would do now just to speak to him not as King but as his Son 

“I was told you might be in here.” Kit kept his head down; he knew the voice. Whilst the sentiment was sweet he didn’t want to see him right now - at such low point. 

“I couldn’t sleep and decided to take a stroll when I noticed a few of the hand maidens were walking through the halls at such a late hour. I presume then she’s-“

“Yes.” Kit quipped. “So here I am doing my husbandly duties by keeping away.” The dark tone in his voice was audible. Kit without turning raised the glass in his hand, “care to partake in my self pity?” 

Beaumont laughed and to Kit’s irritation took a seat in one of the chairs adjacent to the fireplace. He did his best to like the fellow for after all it was he who raised Ella, but today was especially trying. He was in no mood after the previous night’s debacle. 

“I remember the day Ella was born,” he smiled, reminiscent of another time far away from now. He rattled off the occasional tale of how Ella couldn’t stand shoes and socks, often pulling them off her feet. She loved sunflowers and would often wonder into the garden to get closer. The tension between them remained strained despite Kit’s enjoyment in hearing about Ella’s childhood. 

Beaumont felt he needed to clear the air and now was the best time to be honest; there were hardly any servants or guards to overhear the conversation. Now was his chance. 

“Forgive my ignorance but...”he paused trying to configure the words, “with no disrespect but how did you two exactly-“

“Meet?” Kit finished his sentence. Whilst not quite the word he was looking for Beaumont agreed with a nod. Perhaps it was a good sign as Kit smiled over his glass pouring the remaining contents, which burned, down his throat.

“I was out with the hunting party when I saw a lady in distress as her horse had been spooked no doubt by the noise of the group. I caught up with her and brought her horse down to a walk before she chastised me for hunting the stag. Never in my life had someone spoken so truthfully to me, she’s so spirited and so good. Perhaps my dishonesty influenced her but even when she found out who I really waas she was still Ella. Kind and selfless, putting everyone before her self and it was time someone took care of her.”  
Kit paused, “Though it feels she is taking care of me.”

Ella’s father was taken back by the new found information, of course everyone spoke of the ball and how captivated the Prince was with the mysterious princess’ beauty, but he didn’t know this part of the story. They sat in silence for some time.

As the sun rose through the large window a knock on the door sounded, Kit quickly stood to his feet expecting news however disappointed when the Grand Duke entered- he was expecting one of her hand maidens. 

“I presume the rumors are true?” He chuckled however Kit was not amused, retorting with a sigh, “I’m stuck here like a useless thing.” He was moping much like a child with his head resting in his hands. 

‘Well perhaps we should get dressed and-“

“I’m not holding court today.” Kit out rightly refused. 

“As you wish,” He bowed. 

“Christopher, our little Prince.” Kit cooed over the newborn in his arms. He looked up from the babe and broadly smiled at Ella now sitting up in their bed. Kit was perched next to her on a chair so that they could gaze upon their child. It was too early to tell whom he would take after but of course each wished for him to look like their beloved. Ella lucked out for when the heir opened his eyes he bore the stunning blue pools of his Father’s. The midwives and handmaidens worked around them to mend the room to its original state whilst the two were lost in their own little family. 

Kit was in a much cheerier mood the next time Ella’s father saw him. He was on route to the King’s study to sign the royal proclamation that the future heir had been born. 

“I hear congratulations are in order,” he said with a bow. Kit who was all smiles nodded his head in acknowledgement, “In deed, soon we will present him to the people, excuse me.” 

Beaumont was not ignorant to his choice of pronouns, Ella had bore a boy as the future heir and with no doubt made the King a happy man. Whilst he was sure they would be happy with either gender it seemed too perfect that the first-born be a son. He shook the thought out of his head, how can he not be happy? He his a Grand Father now, what is tainting such a wondrous occasion that he should think so little of his daughter’s marriage despite the obvious affection they bore for each other?


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello little one,” Ella cooed as she lifted the newborn into her arms. Prince Christopher whom was merely three days old was already bringing immense joy to his parents and to the people of their Kingdom. It was a new time marked with prosperity as represented by the young couple ruling and now a new heir. Ella followed tradition for his first fifteen days and stayed in their chambers to rest among other things. 

His Majesty was relieved of some of his duties to spend time with his Queen and of course the baby. Following the announcement of the young Prince’s birth preparations were being made for his presentation, which was to be held in the Grand Ballroom. 

Kit rested against the doorframe, watching the light from behind the curtain pour into the room silhouetting the image of his wife and child. No vision more pure than the one before him. Ella dressed comfortably in a pale pink robe adorned with ribbons and floral embroidery she had sewn herself. She looked up from the small infant in her arms to her husband; they shared the same angelic smile of bliss for all was perfect in their world. Kit crossed the room and placed his arms around his wife, both staring as Christopher yawned awake, and opened his blue eyes to show whom he looked liked the most. 

“To think of the wondrous things he may accomplish.” Kit whispered.  
“And yet how small he may be today that he can simply sleep in my arms, unaware of what the future may hold.” Ella sighed. She looked up at Kit, meeting his lips with a soft kiss before laying the prince down in his cot once more as he drifted back to his slumber. 

As the sun started to set the two settled in and their evening supper was brought into the sitting room. It was decided between them through much discussion that when able to Ella would care for the baby but in the evenings would leave him in the care of the nurses so they could spend much needed time together. It still wouldn’t stop them from creeping in to his room in the late hours of the night to check upon him. 

Prince Christopher the second’s presentation day arrived and the palace was prepared for the number of nobility and relatives to pay visit. In their finest regalia, Kit wearing a fashionable blue military styled coat and Ella in a silver embroidered gown with blue accents produced the newborn clothed in white lace and satin, swaddled in a blanket that his ancestors including his father were presented in. For the number of people in the room it was very quiet besides the subtle gasps and awes that were created out of silent mouths. The people were taking in the site of their future King, but for now he was content to be laid in the cot upon the pedestal where their Majesties’ thrones were placed. 

They assumed their courtly positions on the throne and welcomed friends and dignitaries including some of Kit’s distant relatives to have a closer look at their little one. Ella enjoyed the company of her friends from the village; Alice had even donned her finest to attend the event. Kit took the lead in greeting the nobility who had no doubt travelled a great distance for the Prince’s presentation. It seemed no one was going to miss such a spectacle. 

Ella unsure of how to react continued in her shocked state, her eyes jumped between that of Lady Tremaine and her Father. Hurt; that’s how she felt. After all this time she thought that just perhaps she would have mended her heart with forgiveness, but not even time can heal all wounds. She broadened her shoulders and lifted her chin in an effort to mask her emotions. 

It was Kit whom spoke, “Master Beaumont, Thank you for joining us on this occasion.” He did his best to keep his formal tone. He was a King after all. 

“Yes we couldn’t miss the opportunity to see our Grandson. I’ve hardly seen you since before his birth your Majesty.” He addressed Ella. 

She stiffened when he referred to him as their Grandson, for whilst the technicality was true she felt as though she was loosing control all over again to her cruel step-mother, digging her claws in deeply once more. Despite her doting Husband’s arm she clutched and the protection of the entire palace’s guards Ella felt as though she was suffocating and what was worse her baby was now the center of it. 

“Are you alright my love?” Kit whispered to her. She paled in comparison to her normal complexion and looked up at him in a daze. She cleared her throat and blinked a few times to regain a sense of her surroundings before concluding; “I think we’ve had enough company today, we shall take our leave.” Kit agreed, before he could motion for the nurses to take Christopher he was already in Ella’s arms. The room acknowledged their leave appropriately through bows and curtsies and promptly they left the room. 

They could both vaguely hear the remark of Lady Tremaine, “What a shame, I’d hate to see the Queen weak so early in her reign.” 

As King he was going to put an end to this nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around, sorry for the late update but I've also published two other stories with alternative worlds if you like this sort of thing. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Whilst there were numerous physical activities that his Majesty enjoyed, his favourite was dueling. Ella had insisted that Kit continued his ritual of practice every Monday afternoon; often catching him in the hallway to walk with him. She would giggle at his vivacious and flirtatious promises of winning for her, to which she’d reply “I wouldn’t expect anything less from my King, perhaps you can tell me about it over dinner?” As they approached the doorway leading to the dueling hall, He’d continue the charade with a bow and a kiss to her hand, only to look up to her face with his doting smile. One that would continue to take her breathe away. 

“Until then your Majesty,” Kit said. Ella’s heart flutter in her chest as she watched him walk away. She cleared her throat as she turned in the other direction. Something about those damned white pants that distracted her. 

Ella was walking back to the nursery despite telling Kit she would rest in the courtyard with a book she had taken from the library. Little Christopher would awake from his slumber just in time to be swaddled in his mother’s arms. She had become particularly protective of the new prince, besides her maternal feelings, she couldn’t shake the emotions caused by Lady Tremaine’s uninvited attendance to his presentation. It had been nearly three weeks since the day and she hadn’t spoken to her Father since. It was now that she reminded herself how much she terribly missed him but also her own Mother. Balancing her son in her arm Ella gently stroked her finger over his plump cheek, thinking how this could have been with her here; but She quickly dismissed the thought when a tear struck her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before one of the nurses could see. 

On the other side of the palace, Kit had never felt more empowered than he did now. Whilst he only mentioned his stress once to Ella- of producing a male heir- the concern was forgone. The Kingdom had built greater alliances and the new trade deals would only continue to provide wealth for the people. He felt he had everything under control and though this did not include Ella’s Father and his actions he was not going to let this man stop him. If anything now was not the time to disobey him. 

Kit was particularly excited about today’s practice; he had invited Master Beaumont in an effort to please his Queen by spending time with her Father. He genuinely wanted to know him more, to keep him close where he could watch him and understand his motives.   
Already inside the hall Kit greeted him as he arrived, “Ah, Master Beaumont, how kind of you to join us for this afternoon.” 

“Believe me I wouldn’t miss the opportunity.” Even for his age Beaumont had lived a fairly physical life by travelling. He managed to keep up with the exercises and joined in a few duels. He almost died when Kit suggested he take him on as an opponent, and of course the King won. A young and most certainly well tutored man could beat Beaumont any day. 

“Perhaps you should have parried” Kit said with a smirk. There was muffled clapping from the gentlemen watching the duel.   
“Perhaps I should take your advice.” Beaumont laughed. 

“You’d do well to listen to your King,” he said in a more serious note. 

“My Son-inlaw,” he raised an eyebrow, cringing as he hoped to not offend anyone. Kit laughed and flicked his fringe from his eyes, his skin perspired. 

“Excuse me I have someone I need to meet with shortly.” Kit smiled.

“Of course, thank you for this afternoon.” Beaumont bowed his head. 

The King all too quickly left the room to ready himself for supper. It was un-king like to keep a Queen waiting, no matter who he was. 

Their Majesty’s dined privately this evening; Ella asked how his afternoon was. A small smirk appearing on her face, she was intentionally provoking the romantic in Kit. It worked of course. Kit spared no detail in his victories, “I even showed your Father a thing or too.”

Ella shocked, “You invited my Father to practice?”   
“Yes I thought it would be an excellent way to spend some time.” Kit spoke sincerely. She giggled, “I’m not surprised he took up your offer.”  
He raised an eyebrow in question, she continued, “You two always seem to be in some sort of competition, I’m unsure what either of your intentions are.”

Kit drank from his cup, avoiding her eyes before returning to them. “You know I can’t let this go.” Ella bowed her head before gently nodding, her eyes calculating thoughts in her head, “Well perhaps we could talk about it at least.”  
Kit shook his head, “We are most certainly past talking and what good has it done? No matter what it seems-“ Kit paused in words and took her hand in his before starting a new sentence, “You are my Queen and the mother of my child and deserve to feel protected from anyone including your family.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)  
> It's been far too long and whilst this chapter is short I would like everyone to know I am updating all my stories in the coming week.

“Would you love him if he was anything but a Prince?”

“He is our King, firstly and of course. Who are you to question this?”

-

It was a beautiful sunny, Saturday morning. Kit and Ella made use of this weather by strolling through the gardens. She sheltered her face from the sun with a fine straw hat kept down by the lightest shade of blue tulle fashioned with a bow below her chin with a modest dress to match. Kit also took a casual approach wearing a relaxed loose cotton shirt and a brown pair of pants. One might perhaps mistaken the couple in any other setting for a wealthy Lord and Lady, hardly the King and Queen.

It was known far and wide of the girl who stole the Prince’s heart whom when was crowned King took her as his bride and fathered a future heir to their Kingdom. There was of course far more details however the glamourised version was the most popular amongst the courtiers and gossip of the most flavourful travelled. 

“What does my Queen wish to do this fine morning?” He asked.   
“For nothing more than to be yours as we stroll through the garden.” Ella responded.

“Perhaps my wife would enjoy some relaxation in the shady part of the garden.” Kit said leading her down the pathway towards the garden edge. He held onto her hand that was perched in his arm, he was met with her eyes staring back at him. “Will you ever get sick of this?” She asked.

Confused Kit questioned, “Of staring at the most lovelies person in the world? Never.” Ella giggled, “No, not what I meant entirely.”

The thought was almost lost once they found the shaded glade, settling themselves on a stone bench Ella fanned her self with one she brought on their walks- Kit insisted. 

“The simplicity of just being. I’m sure you are use to far more grander things... acquaintances... balls and other engagements....” Ella trailed on. “Yes but however fine these may be I am here in the presence of a Queen who is the love of my life.” Kit kissed her hand in earnest, before meeting her wrist as he ventured towards the rest of her arm. Ella giggled, “Stop, Kit we might have visitors among us.” She made no attempt however to pull away, instead taking his lips upon hers for too long before releasing him- if you could truly call this refugee. 

“I’d have them thrown into the dungeon for all I care for, I wouldn’t even have the chance to look at them with you here.” 

“But you wouldn’t Kit, you are far too kind to do such a thing, they should be honored in the presence of the beauty our love grows.”

“Your words are almost as beautiful as you.” 

They returned from the garden through one of the more private routes, entering the royal apartments from a secret entrance. When they reached their room they began to prepare for the formal part of their day, but with no royal dressers around at this time of day they had to find other means of changing. 

“I can’t seem to find the tie on my dress can you remove it please?” Ella ask without so much as an attempt to take it off herself. “Of course, anything for my wife.” Kit charmingly smiled. She took off her hat throwing it onto the chaise along with her fan and turned her back to him. As he loosen the ties the dress practically started to fall of her shoulders. He leaned into her neck where her skin was freshly exposed, “I’m sorry to say this dress should practically be banned its far too easy for me to just remove whenever I pleased.” He kissed her shoulder, making her eyes flutter close. 

“Perhaps I want my husband to take pleasure in such things.” 

He drew her chemise up in fist fulls as he devoured the flesh of her neck, she gasped as he exposed more of her skin. Turning around she raised her arms as he tore the offensive cloth off her. Ella lowered her arms around his neck as Kit scooped her into his arms, their lips envelope each other as he makes slow steps to the upper half of their room. When he found the bed Kit placed Ella on her back before laying on top of her, only briefly did their lips ever part. When they did he was met with the needing gaze of doey eyes which would be the death and awakening of him. 

He had to disappoint her only briefly to remove his clothes but soon enough their limbs were entangled in one another. Skin upon skin their bodies slick with the sweat of their love making they silenced their moans of climax before rolling onto their sides. They stayed there for what felt like the remainder of the morning, neither daring to see what the clock on the mantle might say or where the sun was placed over the sky. 

“Do we have to?” Ella sighed. “Unfortunately there are even duties a King cannot talk his way out of.” Kit whispered against her cheek, his face nuzzled into her neck. 

“Perhaps we should get dressed?” She asked as she began to move away. “No.” he murmured pulling her body back into his embrace, “just a little bit longer.”


End file.
